User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
Arsjief King message I have annexed your country Tukumunanganon because it was attacked by the red army Pierlot McCrooke 09:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Thank you :) --OuWTB 09:43, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::The Red Army is an terroristic organization in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 09:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::That's not so good. --OuWTB 10:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Which company you want to be declared illegal Pierlot McCrooke 10:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::None yet. --OuWTB 10:32, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Hav you seen Template:Illegal company? I have added it to LOkixx Comp. Pierlot McCrooke 10:34, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::It looks very professional. --OuWTB 10:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have maked it so i can stop companies of dictators like Mr. Zjoekov Pierlot McCrooke 10:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) lol kom es online joh ;) (msn) --Bucureştean 18:39, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ik zal 's kyke of 't lukt (zit erges onder op n vista cmputer met een nl toetsebord :P) --OuWTB 18:40, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Separaţie? Când va reveni Anfii? :D Separation? Quand va revenir Anfii? :P --Bucureştean 19:29, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Eh şîmbaţie recente şi mulţu frumesc, cubălâ... --OuWTB 16:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Schimbări recente şi mulţumesc frumos? :P --Bucureştean 16:20, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Võyis schimbãri recente shi võyis Anfii... --OuWTB 16:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Wat bazel je :P --Bucureştean 16:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Eu basal nu! --OuWTB 16:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nu "băzăleşti"? :P Bucureştean 16:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Da! :D --OuWTB 16:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ocyei! Bunã Dimitriatha! :S Bucureştean 20:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Multumesc! --OuWTB 06:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Slâ. --Bucureştean 14:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Slâ comradã! --OuWTB 15:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ţovarăşe* (niet in OVTBiana! :D) --Bucureştean 16:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Prienten... --OuWTB 16:35, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Prieten* --Bucureştean 16:36, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Too much? Maybe this is too much... --OuWTB 17:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Euverl%C3%A8k_gebroeker:American_Eagle ??? Aesop 17:21, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Kijk, ik ben dus nu hier geblokt, maar ik ben er niet zeker van of American Eagle wel wat wat er allemaal gebeurd is... Ik was hier vrijwel de enige die de laatste maand nog nuttig heeft bijgedragen, maar toch ben ik geblokt :S Ik begrijp er niets meer van... --OuWTB 17:23, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::Look at that page please. 17:50, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::I promise to iunblock you next week if you promise me not to interrupt my work here. 17:50, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, if you undelete Newport, though I still don't know why I'm blocked :S --OuWTB 17:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Because you violated the constitution by replacing it by an illegal law that was not legally voted in Congress. I will undelete Newport after having made an agreement on the redesignation of Hurbanova. 17:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Alexandru has created that law and replaced it, not me... What does redesignation mean? --OuWTB 17:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hurbanova has led to too many conflicts, and thus we will have to do something with it that will avoid all conflicts. Changing its identity a bit, making it smaller etc. 17:56, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Eh... I was busy with inviting Vreêlandic people to Hurbanova... --OuWTB 17:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::They will still be welcome after the update :) 17:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Sjajse... Then I've got to send a new mail... --OuWTB 18:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Her op richtingLibertas Seury heur mer jie kent hier neety aaideeten 16:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Tff.. --OoWeThBe 16:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Libertas The republic of libertas isnt recognized in Lovia. Only the kingdom of libertas is recognized in lovia 11:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Pincet, kop dicht en steek 'm in je ongewassen reet. --OoWeThBe 11:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :: Haahahhaa > --Bucurestean 20:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Oei.. Ik was volgens mij een beetje geïrriteerd :P --OuWTB 07:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Volgens mij wel --Bucurestean 12:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT Please Check This Out: The Act To Save Lovia Fuji12345 Newport Newport is annexed by lovia 08:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Pierlot, onnozelaar... Greenday2 09:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Niet langer welkom je bent hier niet langer welkom elke poging van jou om je in te schrijven bij de The Act To Save Lovia-lijst zal ik ongedaan maken 14:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) KOningsgezeur Lovua had nog steeds actief geweest als we allemaal braaf hadden gedaan. Nu is wikination bijna inactief. En daardoor zijn er nog diverse interessante onafgemaakte projecten zoals The Lovelyen Adoha.Zeker met Adoha vindt ik dat het zeer triestig is gegaan 19:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! (6) --Bucurestean 10:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Jong è ook è. Ik word nu al ramdepressief ervan :P --OuWTB 10:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :: I can see it in your eyes that you actually like it xP --Bucurestean 10:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Eigenlijk niet want ik moet nog voor morgen een geschiedenisverslag over acht adellijke families in Rome inleveren (moet nog beginnen è :P) --OuWTB 10:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wat studeer jij nu nog OWTB? Is dit je laatste jaar secundair? 10:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::VWO zonder Grieks/Latijn - genoeg punten, maar te lui :P, vijfde jaar van de zes. 't Is zó makkelijk è. --OuWTB 10:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ikke werkstukje & les van 20 min. voorbereiden (:S) voor filo... --Bucurestean 10:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Kutvak :P Gelukkig is onze leraar om te kopen met eten :P --OuWTB 10:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Azo. Ik heb amper huiswerk, maar ik heb mijn handen vol met die retedikke sylabussen enzo. 10:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Om te kopen? xD Lol. Ik heb ook 'n vak Wijsbegeerte - eindeloos dikke boek. 10:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wij doen nooit wat uit onze boeken, behalve bij KCV. Stencils is alles dat je nodig hebt :P --OuWTB 10:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Wij wel. Lekker 50 blz leren per toets <:o) --Bucurestean 10:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: KCV? 10:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Klassieke Culturele Vorming, zeg maar met de Grieken en die zooi. Saai... --OuWTB 10:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::bwc Klassieke culturele vorming ofzo, maar dat heb je alleen als je tekenen, latijn of griek bij je pakket hebt. Wij hadden CKV ipv KCV... is niet zo interessant --Bucurestean 10:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik heb ich een 100% K&Z-profiel :P --`OuWTB 10:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Cultura & Societate bedoel je, idd. Ik heb er twee tegelijk, C&M en E&M --Bucurestean 10:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Blij dat ik van al die verplichte, secundaire, algemene zever vanaf ben. 100% talen en letterkunde . 10:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Lol, bij mij ook een beetje met Spaans & Frans... --Bucurestean 10:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ketuuer ènde Zaamlaeving*. Ik heb ook veel talen è :P en nog belangrijker: wiskunde C :P --OuWTB 10:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmm I knew it :D --Bucurestean 18:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Erg è :P --OuWTB 18:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter. You were getting lonely on that Limburgish wiktionary without my daily visit --Bucurestean 18:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Wa! :P Mèns se? :P Ik had nog steeds 3 Hollanders om me heen è :P --OuWTB 18:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Have to admit: I've missed thou! --Bucurestean 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::thee*. Ow, dalik niet meer :P --OuWTB 18:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::O yea, our conversations rock :)) --Bucurestean 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha :D Hier valt wel idd iets meer te lachen als op li.wikt moet ik zeggen :P Maar daar heb ik ook af-en-toe plat gelegen. --OuWTB 18:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Church We, the Romanian minority of Hurbanova & Oceana, would like to build an Eastern Christian Church in Hurbanova. Would this be possible? --Bucurestean 17:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Why not in Noble City or Newhaven? :) More "visitors"! 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No place in "my" Little Europe, where the other part of the Romanian minority is living (will make a emoticon for that one). --Bucurestean 17:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I think we would have space for a church. In Drake Town we have 4 spaces used for the government buidling, but in fact two would be enough, so there? --OuWTB 19:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::De acord! --Bucurestean 20:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok. That has been done now :) --OuWTB 05:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Election time I'm going to start up the election procedures for both state and federal elections very soon, as we already discussed. On December 1 candidates can subscribe. I would like you too, OWTB, to run for MOTC, if you were not convinced yet of doing so. If you may, becoming Governor is also an option - of Oceana I suppose? But I must tell you, I am trying to rework the system so that some state powers will be shifted to other levels. Currently, a Governor is rather dictatorial (lol). And I want to fix that, you see. 09:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I see :P You'll see (we use this verb too much..) whether I subscribe on December 1 è. --OuWTB 15:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I really need to talk to you - I'm getting mad. Argh. Email or something like that? 18:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Just send me a mail using e-mail this user. --OuWTB 18:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Seals OWTB, I'm trying to get all seals and flags fixed. I think only the Hurbanova neighborhoods and hamlet still need one of both. For Drake Town I was thinking of an allusion to Francis Drake, but I don't find anything valuable. Any ideas for Millstreet, Drake Town and Eastdinges? 16:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :East Hills*. Not really, you know I'm not very creative with seals :) Maybe for Millstreet you could do something with the Hurbanova Mill and with East Hills something about the mines? --OuWTB 16:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll look what I can do for Millstreet first. 16:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. Take your time :) --OuWTB 16:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I made a simple seal, with a clear allusion to the Oceana design - idem for the flag. Would that be okay? I'll upload them rightaway. 16:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yesm it's beautiful. Thank you! :) --OuWTB 19:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Do you like my propaganda? --Bucurestean 18:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, good work :) --OuWTB 18:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) @Second Chamber: Don't know what to believe. --Bucurestean 18:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Whereabout is this? --OuWTB 18:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't make any sense. First of all you shout that politics don't interest you anymore and that you don't want to be a PFC but you keep voting as a citizen. Don't know what to think about your credibility. --Bucurestean 18:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: :( It doesn't interest me much anymore, but I don't want to be uninvolved with the rest of Lovia, so I vote as a citizen. --OuWTB 18:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm fine with that . You're still not running for MOTC I suppose? 18:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::At the moment not. Maybe I'll change my mind, but I think my regional-minded points of view won't help Lovia much, so :) --OuWTB 18:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm happy to hear that from you. 18:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok :) but now I'm gone. Have a nice day! --OuWTB 18:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Swimming again? Salut! --Bucurestean 18:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Each Thursday è :P --OuWTB 14:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Education Could you fix the curricula of your two primary schools in Hurb? The Federal Law prescribes some fixed courses, as you know. In Train Village, Sofasi and Noble City I adapted my schools to this law, perhaps you can take a look at them first :) 10:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Two primary schools? I thought I only had one.. --OuWTB 11:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::The articles say there's the Oceans' Farm and the Skhola thing. 11:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::You mean The Old Oceans' Farm? That's no longer a primary school since 2008. --OuWTB 11:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry. 12:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hee he :P --OuWTB 18:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Haa ha :b --Bucurestean 20:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Perhap I should say 'welcome back' to you as well . Still alive mate? Not interested in becoming MOTC? 18:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps :) No, I'm not interested in becoming MOTC :) --OuWTB 18:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. 18:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I think there's not much animo from other people too, if I might be honest. --OuWTB 18:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know. I hope to fix that before the end of the month. We will reform the Congressional system in 2010, so perhaps that might do something as well. 18:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Perhaps :) --OuWTB 18:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Sister cities Train Village would love to become a sister city of Hurbanova. In our opinion, we, on both sides of the Beaver River, should work together, making the Highlands and the Beaver Valley a pleasant part of the country to live in (And we need a road from Hurbanova to Train Village ). What do you think sir Mayor? --Bucurestean 13:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I think it won't do any harm, so :P --OuWTB 06:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Campground issue Could you ask Ben whether he wants to keep his campgrounds or not? 06:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oos, you don't want to know what I just ate. --Bucurestean 12:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Flaaj*. I won't see him until Monday, so you need to be a little bit patient :) --OuWTB 15:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Do you already know anything? Pierlot McCrooke 18:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :No, I haven't spoken him today. --OuWTB 18:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. When will you speak him? Pierlot McCrooke 18:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Tomorrow maybe. --OuWTB 18:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Youre sounding like dimtri. But i hope that you can speak him tomorrow because we want to fix the camping issue Pierlot McCrooke 18:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Why don't you leave Ben's camping alone and you create one just for yourself. --Bucurestean 18:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ill first want the opinion of ben on it Pierlot McCrooke 18:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Press For La Quotidienne, the following questions: * Do you think your small party will survive and stand on its own, or should you seek for partners? If so, which of the parties could you see as possible partners? --Bucurestean 19:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :(a little bit hasty) Well, I haven't seen the programs of all other parties yet, but I suppose our program has some key elements in common with the one of the Liberal Democrats. For now, I won't tell any possible partners :) --OuWTB 19:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm... thanks --Bucurestean 19:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why do you hate Belgian Limburg? Pierlot McCrooke 16:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Why should I hate Belgian Limburg?? I know many Belgian Limburgish people and most of them are friends and they speak Limburgish too, so there's no reason for me to hate it.. Why do you think I hate it? --OuWTB 16:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol 17:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Good morning! Good morning Mr. Oos Wes! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidats in the upcoming elections. Perhaps you might find that you still have one or two votes to give; well, we would be thrilled with happiness to receive just one vote from you! Thank you! 09:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :What do I get in return of voting for you? --OuWTB 18:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Love. --Bucurestean 18:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Eh... I'll sleep a night on it... (wow, I didn't know my English was so bad :P) --OuWTB 18:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::You'll call it a day night? :P Btw, why aren't you never online on msn? --Bucurestean 18:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Dubbele ontkenning? :P I'm never online, because I forget to log in :P --OuWTB 18:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Neo-plemming could you please write the neo-plemming-peoms and quotations in Humormagazine? Pierlot McCrooke 19:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid he'll get blocked if he would do that... --Bucurestean 19:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::just say that it is for humor purposes Pierlot McCrooke 19:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Why don't you tell that to Dimitri? --Bucurestean 19:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) See poll at TVN Pierlot McCrooke 17:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Exciting Do exciting things happen here? If so, can you tell me what, and what I could do around here? And could I become a politician, which party is the biggest, and how many are there? William Johnson 18:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, sometimes exciting things happen :) You can become a politician, but I don't remember if you need to become a citizen then (50 edits). For the parties, look here. --OuWTB 18:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Could I join the LOWIA? I am a bit of a right wing guy, I think I would fit in. Will you have me? William Johnson 18:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *Oh yes, you're always welcome :) Just add your name under the member section and you've joined :) --OuWTB 18:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I just joined in. I dunno how many politicians there are, but if it is only a handful then LOWIA is no longer just a minor political party my friend. Do you have a poster yet? William Johnson 18:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess we're still not very large :) No, I don't have a poster. --OuWTB 18:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I shall be portaying the role of financer then. Anything else I could do? William Johnson 18:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you could try to become a citizen as soon as possible, so you can run/vote for the federal elections :) --OuWTB 19:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) What should I do to become a citizen? William Johnson 19:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Be active for four days and make 50 edits in articles :) --OuWTB 19:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, that won't be to hard I guess. :) William Johnson 19:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::No :) --OuWTB 19:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I made: #William Johnson #Amy Johnson And Amy Johnson even has her own User blog:William Johnson/Amy Johnson blog! :) William Johnson 19:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Good work :) It's always nice to see new users doing something constructive on the wiki :) --OuWTB 19:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Drake Town Hey OWTB. I finally made a seal/flag design for Drake Town. I hope you don't mind, but I let me inspired by the English (not British) flag, knowing Drake was an Englishman. Is that okay with you? I'll get them uploaded and let me know what ye think of it. 18:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) File:Seal of Drake Town.png File:Flag of Drake Town.png I'll be open for your designs. --OuWTB 18:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :What do you say? 18:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::(some delay) Ok, they look much better than the first flag. Ich bin für! :P --OuWTB 18:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks . 18:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. You too :) --OuWTB 12:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, have a good Christmas man. All of you guys. William Johnson 12:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Mulţumesc :P The same for you :) --OuWTB 17:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :First of all a happy new year. Second: what is happening here? --Bucurestean 16:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Last week, Dietrich Honecker came to this site. He founded the IGP, as so-called "fascist" movement and political party quickly gaining more followers. This caused chaos in Lovia. Mr. Honecker was banned, but Pierlot (mr. Traitor) took over the IGP and mildly reformed it. Then he faked his death, betrayed the party and came back again to PD. 16:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :So bucu that is what happens here. 16:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Did I ask you something? --Bucurestean 16:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I gave answer anyways superior people don't need to be asked they just speak whatever is on their superior minds. 16:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, "wikikid" :)) --Bucurestean 16:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You maggot! I can crush you like an elephant would crush an ant... ants are busy little creatures, but elephant crush ants. 16:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand, am I a maggot or an ant? You certainly do have big words, but unfortunately you seem a bit instable. Are you a both fascist and communist? How interesting! --Bucurestean 16:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I am stable like bridge over water. Like stone, like mountain. Like brick wall. I am fascist all the way. 16:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : You still remain the old good and well-behaved wikikid xP --Bucurestean 16:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Happy new year :) --OuWTB 18:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) (tis al driekoningen geweest è... ) Why are you fooling around with Pierius? You cant take that man serious Pierlot McCrooke 13:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :So? Does it mean that I don't have the right to speak to him? --OuWTB 13:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes you have the right. But you have to stell you better up against Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 13:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't want take the hard line. I think that Pierius does have a point in saying that it's not fully correct that a selected group of people has been blocked. I also believe that you have done things that we should not forget too, in the past, but also in the present. Who will tell us what your plans for the future are? --OuWTB 13:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just say to Pierius he should ignore this wikia Pierlot McCrooke 13:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can say it to him, but he's more like a hunter. When he says a pray, he will catch it, no matter what. --OuWTB 13:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is the problem with Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 13:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) IK heb echt een binnepretje met die aandachtzoekende magnus :) Hoe kan je dan iemand nog serieus nemen vraag ik me af? Zo lijkt hij net op GW Pierlot McCrooke 17:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :GW is nog altijd beter dan Obama.. Maar ja, wie ook niet? :P --OuWTB 17:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Maar GW discrimineerd tegen moslims Pierlot McCrooke 17:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::En Obama belooft dingen die 'ie niet nakomt: "I will close Guantanamo Bay" ja ja.. Vervolgens houdt 'ie er nog eens zeventig Jemenieten vast. Alsof Obama zoveel losser t.o.v. moslims staat.. Sterker nog: sindsdat Obama aan de macht is, groeit het aantal KKK-leden als een vliegende speer door de lucht. --OuWTB 18:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Both people arent doing the thing they want to ~~ :::::Pff.. They only want to have much money. A good president would be always there for his nation. --OuWTB 18:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is why they support always the economic side, so they get MONEY Pierlot McCrooke 18:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Jao, zoea geit det. --OuWTB 18:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 2 I have heard Pierius just fantasizes it that he is Frisian. He is a Groninger. ~~ :Ha :P You could ask him to type some Frisian. Then you'll know for sure :) --OuWTB 15:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I have seen his Ip talk page at wikipedia Pierlot McCrooke 15:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Enne? Was it interesting? --OuWTB 15:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is on it:Deze account of dit IP-adres behoort bij een langdurende structureel vandalisme affaire; Kermansjahi & co die zich tot diverse taalversies van Wikipedia uitstrekt. Het betreft een klein groepje leerlingen van het Maartenscollege te Haren (NL) die vanuit huis en school steeds nieuwe aliassen blijven aanmaken, daarmee veelal dubieuze bewerkingen doen, historische artikelen van onjuiste informatie voorzien, hoaxartikelen over niet bestaande personen aanmaken, met andere eigen sokpoppen "communiceren", ruziemaken en ontkennen dat ze het zijn. Nepidentiteiten betreffen vaak bijzondere herkomsten als perzisch, native american, zigeuner of fries. Nieuwe gebruikersnamen moeten voor onbeperkte tijd geblokkeerd worden, IP-adressen voor een jaar geblokkeerd. Pierlot McCrooke 15:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah ja, doet me aan de zeeuwse wikipedia denken, maar goed. Het klopt dus wel dat Pierius zegt dat hij niet meerdere accounts heeft dan. Hij zorgt gewoon dat andere Groningse leerlingen tevens een account aanmaken en daarmee de boel komen vandaliseren. Interessante aanpak.. --OuWTB 15:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Zijn wikia-accounts worden volgens mij allen bestuurd door de zelfde persoon. Vanm wikipedia weet ik het niet Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Kijk uit met vermoedens, een groot deel ervan is slechts schele waarheid. --`OuWTB 15:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Maar hij heeft wel sokpooppen Pierlot McCrooke 15:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Dat zou kunnen ja. --OuWTB 15:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Could you please design municipality names for thr canton Zuiderland in Waaiendland? Pierlot McCrooke 15:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Could you give me a link? --OuWTB 15:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::this Pierlot McCrooke 16:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Pierius is telling you some nonsense about higher connenctions Pierlot McCrooke 17:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Advertisement Hi! Am I allowed to publish a LFA advertisement in the Hurbanova Novine, please? -- 18:19, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Of course you are :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! -- 18:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you like the campaign? Feel free to say 'no' if you are unhappy about it! -- 18:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::What campaign are you asking for if I might ask? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This one, OuWTB! -- 18:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ow.. I must have looked over it then.. I personally think the campaign is suitable for what it is aiming to, but of course I'm not a freethinker or atheist, so I don't agree with its goal :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I am glad you are open-minded so as to find it suitable, even when you are not in agreement with its goals. In a manner, that in itself is the campaign's goal. -- 18:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hahaha :P Then the campaign seems to work ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) De luugs Èn de'ch t'm zoog! Doe zèts mich al weir http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Federal_elections&curid=2499&diff=46649&oldid=46648 óp te lichte hei! ;-) Ben (talk) 15:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Wa! :P Chaer kröp es get daer! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Movie Hi! Are you in for a little collaboration? I was thinking of making another Heritage Studios movie (after The Lovely), but I could not find a good topic. So, I was wondering... Could you not help me find a topic and plot from the Oceana-Lovian heritage? -- 08:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think I can help you with Oceana stuff yeah :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What about making a movie about the Iron Guard Party, the rise and fall of Dietrich Honecker, public enemy number one? Dr. Magnus 20:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :You can do it, but the IGP is not really my vakgebied, so I can't help you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::What's your vakgebied then? M. Van Gent 07:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::At this wiki it's Oceana and Hurbanova :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see =) M. Van Gent 07:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Revienaasj elovië 'ch Aer sjiks i g'r sjomaasj, dös ich mót 'n nag ef bezeen. Wiejers bönne 'ch geinen börger èn det druueg ouch bie aan aafnieginger. Waal haech nag e versjied aan perjèkter veur Lovië in euverstenje. Des-se den wèts :) Bart K 08:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Det begriepe 'ch. Mesjiens is 'd baeter es se dich mids óp eine wikieë :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Det begriepe 'ch nie. Dialect is so much worse if you write it. 14:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::If it were a dialect, you would be able to understand it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Mesjiens is 'd baeter es se dich mids óp eine wikieë"= perhaps is it better if you(weak form) you(rself) concentrate(second p.) on one wiki(+dative). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just have fun deciphering the (to me) strange grammar. It is laajk vraajting inglisj as proonaunst in dutsj. 16:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Limburgish grammar is indeed strange, I must admit :) We are the only Germanic language having six functional cases after all ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Strange, compared to the neighboring languages. Whereas English, Frisian and Dutch are almost entirely deflexed, and German has four (?) cases, your Limburgish has so many! Quite puzzling. -- 18:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::German indeed has four: nominative, genitive, dative and accusative, but Limburgish has recreated/kept (no research done on it) the locative (heives -> towards the house) and has developed a postpositionalis (hoezeraves -> (moving) away from the house). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Rather bizarre! What happens on the other side of the Uerdingen line, is one mystery! -- 18:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Could I perhaps count on your goodwill to support the honorable cause of restoring infrastructure in Haiti? -- 19:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ah yes, of course. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thank you a lot! It will be well spent. Oh, and yes: what about the movie? Do you have a particular historical topic in mind? -- 19:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::At the moment I'm quite inspirationless (I've been working all day on li.wikt, so I'm very tired). I'll let you know when I've got something in mind :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That would be great . Please take your time. -- 19:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC) @OWTB: Ich mid mich lever den :) Bart K 15:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Images behind the bars Would you have a look a the recent changes at from visitors, some amongst us are curious what extacly you meant at the time. Especially me, as you can imagine --Lars Washington 10:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Which sentence should I explain to you? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Now I understand! Lars, do you really want pictures of you behind the bars too? :S --OWTB 14:06, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Now I understand! Lars, do you really want pictures of you behind the bars too? :S --OWTB 14:06, 26 July 2008 (UTC) --Lars Washington 10:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, that's a reaction on a remark you made earlier in the discussion: "@ --OWTB 10:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC), you make me laugh (warm haertedly of course) ! Really, can you put me behind bars too ? I kind of like the idea. You are a real artist it seems to me. Use your skills in a positive way and you will be loved by all. Lars 10:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC)" :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::In a few years we might even be able to make a Lars Washington exhibition, who knows? 10:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nobody knows ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hurbanova Novine Nothing to write about? :) Bart K 16:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : :( Maybe we could make a Kyrkablähd of it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::As if someone will still be reading it then :P Our Kyrkablähd always goes directly to the old paper :) Bart K 15:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::At least there's news then è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::We need more advertisement then, oké? Bart K 10:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Ilava! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello I've got on with you during my time in Lovia and I think now that a ban might be approaching because Hengst Smid has caused too much controversy. However, I'd like to keep in touch. We both have an interest in linguistics and your pride in Limburg is an admirable quality.Scanderson 07:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :: They're not going to ban me, it seems. Ignore my goodbye. :DScanderson 10:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Part of the government Congratulations, dear Member of the Congress! Not only were you democratically elected to Congress, you were also appointed Federal Secretary by our Prime Minister . It can be quite overwhelming, having so many high-profile jobs, I know. Take your time to discover the possibilities of your Department, and feel free to ask whatever pops up in your mind. In the meanwhile I propose that you and your colleagues focus on our legislative branch. Lovia needs reform, and also voted for reform, legal reform. That is this government's basic duty! If we work on this tough issue first, progress will soon come our way. Thanks a lot for this wonderful engagement and congratulations with your new job! 08:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll do :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Adlibita Mersi, văd că nu s-a declanşat niciun război în Adlibita :)) --Bucurestean 10:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ba da :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Dar unde? :O --Bucurestean 10:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Niciunde e război :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Bun, cum spui tu . Acest limburghez vrea să fie şmecher :P --Bucurestean 10:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, da, sum şmecher :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Dar nu vei fi niciodată un adevărat şmecher de Bucureşti ^^ --Bucurestean 10:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ţţţţţţţ.... :P Trebuie să merg. Slâ Bâcâ! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Tststststs? :P Te salut frăţioare --Bucurestean 10:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Nu în ovetabiână! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: De acord, mai vorbim în cet pe emesen? --Bucurestean 15:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::De acord, 5 sec. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Interview on National Leftist Assembly In March the National Leftist Assembly will be held. Invited parties are the Walden Libertarian Party, Progressive Democrats Party, Lovian Communist Party (together a majority in Congress) and the Anti-Fascist League. You, Oos Wes Ilava, are known to be the only real rightist politician in Congress. I would like to ask you several questions: # What is your general view on the leftist assembly? # Are you afraid of being excluded in Congress? # What do you think will be the result of the assembly? Will the gap between Monarchists and Republicans or/and Right and Left become bigger? # Will the political opponents of the gathered parties come with a response to the leftist assembly? # Why do you think the center leftist Liberal Democrats were excluded, although LD party leader Harold Freeman is allowed to come? I hope you won't mind answering these questions ;). Many thanks in advance! --Bucurestean 12:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to make clear that all leftist-inspired people are welcome. The ones invited are those we are (pretty) sure off, but consider yourself invited too. I believe I posted an invitation to the general public in the Pub too. Should I also answer these questions? :# The goal of the leftist assembly is to make an appeal to the people. Left must get into the game. :# Excluding, collaborating and such are not on the agenda. :# Anti- or pro-monarchy have nothing to do with the left/right issue. Left should however become stronger and dare to speak its mind. :# No-one is excluded, everyone who supports leftism is welcome. We asked Harold because he is in the AFL :I hope this will spare us a lot of confusion/commotion. 12:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :: I bet you feel very brilliant now . As I see everyone is equal to Lovian law, I would like to say it in your own words: go to hell. --Bucurestean 12:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::is this text meant anti or pro-Yuri? It isnt very clear Pierlot McCrooke 12:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please note that the leftist assembly wasn't my initiative. Jon Johnson and August Magnus Donia talked about it. I just got a prominent place in it afterwards. 12:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: So what? --Bucurestean 12:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't understand your hostility towards something that still has to come, is in fact about nothing (unless as part of a turn left for the PD) and tries to create bridges? You have the UoR without left/right notions and I'm taking part in a leftist meeting without monarchist/republican notions. I was btw kind enough to drop all references to the UoR out of my speech. 12:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: All these rumours on the talk page of UoR, it all seemed to me an attempt from PD's and LCP's side to eliminate the Republicans. Would you really want to start an offensive against the UoR because we don't want to be determined as rightists, leftists or centrists? Of course there are controversial members, but the LCP is controversial too. Wasn't it Pierius who actually worked together with the members of the IGP when he was in exile? If you'd stay in my shoes, won't you be suspecting this case either? Exactly after this warning you started to organize the meeting, inviting the most leftist parties and the anti-fascist league (UoR beig "racist" because of one member). And exactly a slight majority in Congress. Of course you could be planning something. --Bucurestean 13:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: If the motion of wantrouwen'-law will be passed i will propose a Motion of Wantrouwen against the Cabinet to the congress. I feel thecurrent situation is too undemocratical in lovia Pierlot McCrooke 13:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I can understand your suspicion. I'm not against the UoR, I just don't like the fact that 'controversial members' are allowed. I guess I'll have to live with that, though I will not let my opinion go unnoticed. It was never my goal to attack, isolate or dismiss the UoR, in fact I can sympathize with you guys. I just think you exaggerate a bit about Dimitri's actual role, though less king would be good. Also, I didn't set up the meeting. I took over the initiative of others who already started organizing. The UoR doesn't have to fear our little gathering, it's just show. The real 'turn left' we have to make all for ourselves. I hope that hereby the whole misunderstanding is settled, perhaps I don't try hard enough to separate my personal opinion from the PD's or PM's. Forgive me this 'human' flaw. 13:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Pretty "funny" it is my role that is being found too grotesque to be true. Congress is totally yours, the people's. I got one fucking seat, and guess what, the king is in charge. Funny thing. It's getting at my nerves. I keep to this: those of you who have never contributed to our laws and government, and I see you guys, shut up. Get working first. 15:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to read this entire block of text. What is expected from me? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Nimic... :P --Bucurestean 20:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to interrupt, but starting the assembly was never an attempt to create a more leftist Lovia, I just want that all divided left comes together. This wouldn't mean a real power change or swop to the left, it would just reorganize and simplify the actual politics. Jon Johnson 21:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) First Chamber I have changed something to the lawtext of the voting options proposal Pierlot McCrooke 11:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Dangers Hurbanova Novine and other newspapers keep writing about me and how I am a danger to society and all. But the real danger comes from the nazi's... Could you write a very negative, destructive article about Dietrich Honecker and Drabo Doorian and their followers, please? About the danger to society the IGP is? That would be better then to be negative about the LCP all the time. We are leftist and you are rightist, but we have a common enemy, I believe. Dr. Magnus 17:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :In dutch we would call that: meten met 2 maten. You dont want negative articles about you, but why you also want negative articles about your enemies? Pierlot McCrooke 17:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) They are your enemies aswell, McCrooke. And they wanted to outlaw the LCP. Interesting enough, Pierlot, you and the king are defending these nazi's... Why? Dr. Magnus 17:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :We arent defending those nazis. Pierlot McCrooke 17:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You where... you removed the nickname me and Bucu gave them and then also deleted the image comparing Drabo to Hitler... Dr. Magnus 17:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thats i because it was insulting, not because we are defending those nazis Pierlot McCrooke 17:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Pierius, at the moment the IGP etc is very inactive, so there simply is nothing to write about. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we can stop writing negative articles over all, we are a very small group of people and I think we should start focussing of working together to make this country and this project as good as it can be!! Jon Johnson 21:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) hey I don't think i've ever spoken with you but hey ummm your party page doesn't say much but i know your conservative...hiMarcus Villanova 22:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I am one of the few right Lovians :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Notice the wordplay 06:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, that's why I said it ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yuri does it all the time (in real life), but with the word "left" :p. There is nothing left, and when talking about directions: Left is always good. 06:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wa :P I'll go to school now, so have a nice day :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Same for you! 06:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Danke sjoean :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V LOWIA+LD See TNCT. I just saw that our current programmes are almost entirely the same. What do you think about a fusion? If you accept abortus and euthanasia, we accept Oceana as a official language? Together we is stronger ;) Bucurestean 13:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Awnt think that nesavicelost ku crew o'Hurbanoft prede dwah rock. Thu? :P Bucurestean 14:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Donawt that same if a lesten dober de tshe thu povedat :P Po that fusion: a thank i's save de form thatte. Thu gow mine las, priatel! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Very smart buc very always making coalitions...maybe PD and the WLP should too actually if you think about it the PD and the WLP are the most alike and the list and LD are most alike so... yay hope things go well!(Health care for all!)Marcus Villanova 22:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Party fusing is a good thing if programs are indeed similar, but I'm afraid that isn't the case for the PD and WLP. 09:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Full adaptation If the fusion deal is done, which I suppose it is, could you (OWTB, Harold, Bucu, anyone) please adapt both party pages? And I will create a new image of the Congress composition. Just make these pages up to date. 12:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but how should the party be called after the fusion? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That is up to you guys :) 10:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That's why I'm asking it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you. Percival E 16:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. It was hardly any work :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I am quite curious about that new sentence on your UP 16:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd say you read the English version of Kem that lew is espavat and you'll understand it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Royal Educational Aims Council Oos Wes, as Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education, you have the duty to appoint somebody to seat in the Royal Educational Aims Council. This institution will be Lovia's educational watchdog and we need capable people to do that. Can I ask you to please appoint a Lovian citizen to take up this task, asap? Thanks, 10:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, is anyone interested? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I am... :) Dr. Magnus 14:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you capable of taking up this task? Why do you think especially you are a good candidate? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) (sollicatiegesprek! :P) ::Well, mr. Ilava, because I am a true family man. I understand the need and also the importance of a decent education, for the youth of Lovia is our future: they are the future, our children and our children's children. And it is up to us to guide them in such a way that they will grow up as responsible adults who will take good care of us when we are old, drooling senile men and women: so therefore the education has to be good! Dr. Magnus 19:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, you are appointed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I am very glad with that, very glad. Dr. Magnus 14:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Sometimes you need to do things you normally won't do ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: In all fairness, OWTB, I was the first to ask him. If you were to check the dates, you would find that I was a full 24 hours ahead of you in asking. I highly recommend checking your facts before making such an accusatory comment. Edward Hannis 15:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually not, compare: «I am... :) Dr. Magnus 14:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC)» with «It would be greatly appreciated. Edward Hannis File:CogHammer.gif 15:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC)». You were a full minus 28 minutes before me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) > Forum:First Chamber bottom. 08:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Help, Oshenna Could you please help me and see if it's correct and translate the underlined words? Many thanks ;) * Making cry that slabi nayshen * o'dayshen do dayshen * that nasely o'un rayst oshen * coused that zosnul o'un shen : :P Bucurestean 15:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Plakat hine that slabi nayshen ::o'dayshen do dayshen ::that nasely o'un rayst oshen ::couseth that zosnul o'un shen :: ::Not bad :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Can a do nietsho fo oshine narasha an dayshen? A bore meself Bucurestean 16:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Prosh be that thu can :P Thu can writ mo texts fo thine hip hop groop o so; o thu can writ un poem o so.. A got de chestin new, so a canne pomoct thu new :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Na... o popisat un cretransfusia i Oshenna fo that Novine... :/ Bucurestean 16:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Dober idea! :P Labe new a shutotshine got è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: A got owso chestin ;) Bucurestean 16:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Save :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Poem (:P): "o'Rike du Oshenna" Ko that ewtecks ew'r fly'n (ewer flyin) I horeless ful (= full of) lists Is discumst o'that thyne Couseth by that vod Oshine vod, velmi prach Iese like that slinkni Fo'we (for us) un nebo, dach' (dache) More, barg oshine land Labe that slinkni's zose As that vod is taken Ked that ewteck sing fous'ne Is oshine narasha taken Well, do you like it? :P Bucurestean 16:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Apart from some grammatical errors I do like it yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Here we go: Ko thie ewtecks wer fly'n (flyin; dichterlijke vrijheid è :P plural article is "thie", "that" is singular. "ewer" means "they were", "wer" means "were") In horeless ful (= full of) lists (before vowels and h, use "in") Is discumst o'that thyne (? "tyne" or "thine"?) Couseth by that vod Oshine vod, velmi prach Iese like that slinkni For os (for us) un nebo, dach' (dache) (object of "we" is "os", voor wij? :P) More, barg oshine land Labe that slinknia zose (genitive is +-a) As that vod is taken Ked that ewteck sing fous'ne Is oshine narasha taken Quite well done actually :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Merci :P I couldn't find the word "us" in your dictionary. Thyne is "shadow". Thanks for correcting :P Maybe we should create a "people's poet"? Bucurestean 20:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe the grammar guide can help you :) Shadow is "tyne" without h :) Would you like to become it? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Haha I could try to, if you help me writing articles on Modern Oceana Poetry and Literature. ;) Bucurestean 13:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: By that kertsha, ache do a povedat "ground" in Oshenna? Bucurestean 15:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Srry, didn't read your first remark: Of course I'll help :P Ground is "zem". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mersi, see my UP ;) And "tower"? Bucurestean 18:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The English word means "vesha" and in English it will be "history", see ODP :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hahha, je moet iedere keer de lijst aanvullen zodat ik verder kan gaan met vertalen van het artikel :P Bucurestean 17:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Zo krijgen we de lijst wel compleet è ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Klopt ;) Hoe zeg je furthermore? (translation further)mo Bucurestean 17:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::pritom :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::A got chestin, tshao! :P Bucurestean 18:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Tshá mine lad! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Wanna take over FK Swat Lews? Some concurrention in the Oceana Derby wouldn't be bad ;) Bucurestean 12:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I only wanna take bake me 25%, save? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Save. Bucurestean 19:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Dear LD'er I'm happy to announce you that we are the biggest party in Congress with 4 out of 10 members. However, many things have changed. The most important party, the Progressive Democrats, changed its course and became a minor Communist Party with 2 seats (Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist)). But they still have by far the most important ministries like Finance and Justice and even the Prime Minister (Yuri Medvedev). Proportionally it's incorrect. Another problem comes here. Our ideologies are far too different. Furthermore, Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev declared that he thinks that center politics - "making grey compromises and mudding along" - don't work. In my opinion, it's hard to govern with an extremist party which takes all significant functions, while we, the centrists, are twice as big but have way less to say. Now Medvedev thinks that our center politics compromises don't work, which turns out that we (Liberal Democrats and Communists) will not be able to work together. My question is: do we want to rule together with Communists who have totally different thoughts, and with who almost no dialogue is possible? Or shall we step out the government so new elections will be held and a new government will be created? I would like to hear your opinion on this. Yours, Bucurestean 09:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :May I remind Mr. Bucu of the fact that he refused one of the top departments in government? 11:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :So: "Proportionally, this is how we wanted it" should be what you've said. 11:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Dimi, may i also remind you that Bucu resigned because he was not asked for cabinet? I think we should first ask MOTC for of they want to be part of cabinet. BTW bucu also does not want to be one cabinet with communists Pierlot McCrooke 11:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::He wás asked. For IAT, known as one of the heaviest departments. So thanks Pierlot, but you're wrong here. 11:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::He didnt accept! He was already made Secretary before his opinion on that he doesnt want it! Pierlot McCrooke 11:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Of course he didn't accept; that's what I said. QUOTE "May I remind Mr. Bucu of the fact that he refused one of the top departments in government?" He wasn't made Secretary, he was given the opportunity, and given his desperate need to have a proportional Congress we all assumed he'd accept it. He didn't, no harm done of course, that was his right. But now, haha, asking for a more proportional Congress! That's about as silly as Belgian politics at the moment xD. 12:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then we shouldnt have appointed him until he approved! He was already appointed before he could say that he didnt want that! We should have wait Pierlot McCrooke 12:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think you get the gist of what appointments are. But this is not what I wanted to say of course. The essence is: Bucu refused government involvement and even refused to participate actively in Congress and nów he says he deserves more representation in government. 12:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I've never been asked, I was just put on the list. ;) Bucurestean 12:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It is strange to refuse because of some politeness issue and then ask for representation, but I guess the real reason lies underneath. Dimitri commented on the wrong parts in this dialogue; this is nothing but a personal crusade, a game of cavalier seul against certain MOTC. I however don't mind a reorganization of Congress let's say after the mid-terms. 05:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I perfectly well know that I was addressing a side issue here. A side issue that allowed us to prove that Bucu's reasoning is crap. @Yuri: Have you already worked out the mid-term elections plan? 06:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::pLease stop with that nonsensical Bucu vs. Dimi fights. Those can cause Wikistadesque pproblems Pierlot McCrooke 06:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :@Dimi: I proposed it in the first chamber and expect no opposition to it. I shall move it to the voting this afternoon. 06:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, good. I didn't see it yet. Thanks. 06:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Do I still have to read this discussion? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::No . It was a stupid discussion. The gist was: Bucu wanted you to think about ousting the commies and I started to argue about an element of his reasoning. Never mind . 07:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok.. I think :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Crap Do not write crap about Hessel Doorian in the newspapers! Only positive things... the IGP wishes "positive attention", not negative. Drabo13 11:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :My newspaper is only about Hurbanova, so I don't right about extreme right political parties and their people which don't have any supporters or influence in Oceana. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Msn ;P Bucurestean 09:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Reform proposal There's a reform proposal in the First Chamber, written by OWTB and me, with input of many others of us. I would really want you to check it out. It might solve some political issues. Thanks, 10:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :→ Forum:First Chamber (bottom) Great Royal Palace Shooting Please write about it in a newspaper. Not LQ but your own one. It is good stuff for a nice article. Pierlot McCrooke 15:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :No, 'cause a) I haven't read the deleted article, b) the only newspaper I write in is Hurbanova Novine, which is a local newspaper and c) I am currently too lazy to write a news article. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Anti-communist will serve community to the end of his days - worth an article, no? 15:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Not in a quality newspaper like mine ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::To bad, the convicted could start by carrying them around himself. 15:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you say so :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You may make an article about the Sofais Riots. But other people may not make an article about another event. That is not right, you see? Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I can't judge it as I don't know the actual contents of the page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I know what was on that page. It was about anti-communists who shot the guards at Dimi's palace and enter the palace. They wanted to take Dimi, but he was not there. Then the gunmen left the palace, and they were in a gunficht with policeagenst.That was it about. Pierlot McCrooke 16:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Why not make an urban legend of it? Sounds exciting.. Martha Van Ghent 16:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Salut frate # http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Mostpopulararticles Bucurestean 18:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) # Talk:Sven Plemming --Bucurestean 18:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Probably 'cause it's my home page :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Jail Hereby, you'll have to go to jail. The Keuning Dimitri Jail from Maores, to be exactly. Bucurestean 09:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :We do not locking up people without a fair trial, now do we? I don't think Lovia can hand him over for there are serious doubts surrounding the law system of Maores. 09:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Mäöres' law system is stainless. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::(There is no such law system) :P Bucurestean 09:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually there is. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Really?? :O Bucurestean 09:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Leuj#Bl.C3.B3krech --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :D Bucurestean 09:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Can you provide me with charges and a link to the trial please? Or would stainless mean you are guilty unless proven otherwise? 09:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I see now: 't Neet ins zeen mit de behieërder. Wen twieë behieërders 't neet ins zeen beslis de presidènt of de burekraot' 09:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: . Which trial, This one? :P Bucurestean 09:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Funny. It seems Lovia can learn a great deal from Maöres. 09:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, especially that you can be blocked for useless discussions. Can use that one here, can't we? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Would I have to go to jail if I say no? 09:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, 'cause then you don't agree with the Mäöreser site administration :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ? I wasn't on earlier today is the trail open to evryone and when? also will you be voting LLCP?Marcus Villanova 18:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Don't know the details of the trial 'cause the outcome isn't really relevant to me (don't care about the fascists). I'll possibly vote for the LLCP if I have a vote left, but it isn't really sharing my political vision if you understand what I mean :) I'm rather conservative. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::mhhhh, I don't think we should consider this issue as a vvmbs = ver van mijn bed show. Things like these should be monitored. Correct me if I am wrong. --Lars Washington 18:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope they lock Doorian up for a year!Marcus Villanova 18:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::They share some political views with me, though not all fortunately :) I don't really care, though I must admit they often vandalize. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes at one point i was a Progressive center-right person but they go to far I was surpised that you haven't created the Conservative Party, David Cameron.;]Marcus Villanova 19:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do you mean this David Cameron? I guess we will have to wait and see what happens --Lars Washington 19:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe I'll create a Christian Party in Lovia, that's where my heart lies, but you'll never know :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The always cool and mysterious Llava is always at work! :::::::@Lars yes that silly cameron he's trans-atlantic but I don't any work will get done between the US and the UK,Marcus Villanova 19:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Never critizise beforehand..., at leat, give him a chance --Lars Washington 19:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Would that be a christian-democrat party or an überconservative Army of Christ-like thing? 08:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Eh.. Depends on what you consider überconservative :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Woman should stay at home to look after the kids, only christian education, gays are evil, and more of that outer-world nonsense. That's the difference between an christian-democrat and a christian party. 09:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Don't agree with the first and second, so I guess it will be between those two :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Do you really think gays are evil? I mean you can believe they aren't good christians (the Bible is pretty clear on that one) but that is a matter of religion. Personally and judicial those people are equal. No? 09:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Of course they're human and of course they're not really evil or "of less value" than others, but yet I don't agree with same-sex marriage. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :That is starting to sound like religion interfering with politics and thus the forced implementation of your views on society. But I do understand the moral dilemma for a Christian. I hope that when it should ever come to a vote in Lovia you vote 'abstention' in stead of 'contra'. 09:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahah :P I already know the rest of this country is pro, so my vote doesn't matter then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::True but you will have the 'symbolic vote'. By abstention you would respect both your moral and democracy/social justice. 09:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't see why same-sex marriage would be social justice.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::aecx2) Guess so. But in my opinion it may not be considered a priority until we've re-written those articles > First Chamber Bucurestean 09:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Forbidding someone to marry the person he/she loves just because they have the same sex is discrimination and thus not (socially) just. @Bucurestean: of course we have our priorities. 09:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Take a look from the other side: we aren't supposed to do that 'cause it's contradictive to God's law. Therefore we should not allow it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Again: I think you can hear a squeaky voice in your head yelling 'but that doesn't feel right' but you can convince yourself God must be ultimately right. After all, who are you to doubt his plan? Religion is a strange phenomenon which can change a personality completely. Ever wondered how you'd think if your parents didn't give you a christian education? Or if you would have been born in Iran? I sure do! I'm not trying to convert you here, just give it a think when you are about to make a 'religion-based' decision. 09:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's a major decisive point from where you look. I never doubt my religious stance nor my thoughts based on religion, 'cause I know this strange phenomenon will guide me to the best option. (obviously, I don't always act from a religious base :P) Nor dor I hear a squeaky voice in my head yelling "it ain't right" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Wow, a true fundamentalist. If you never doubt your stance (which I do frequently with mine) your parents/teachers/parochial community did a great job. No hard feelings but I find it hard to believe one can accept something just like that. Even priests doubt some times. 09:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Probably you have to live in Limburg, the USA or the Vatican to understand that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::You should not think faith or religion is something you have or follow only because your parents raised you that way. Sometimes, people find (or lose) faith on their own. Dr. Magnus 10:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Out of sockpuppets Pierius? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Magnus: some times, like in 0,01 percent of the cases. 10:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) 0,01 percent of the cases? I beg to differ... It happens more often then one might expect. You seem to suggest that the majority of religious people are heavily influenced\brainwashed by their parents and community into believing what they believe. And that is nonsense. The same, I should say, can be said about people raised atheist\liberal. Is it their views, or those of their parents? Dr. Magnus 10:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Be sure to count in all the christians in Africa and the Muslims in the Middle East. And most atheïsts are simply raised with weak religious views (like me) or without them. They later on choose to become non-believers. It is a fact that the correlation between religion of the subject and religion of the parents/community is many times bigger with believes than with non-believers. I can give you some serious research on this of you like? 10:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Research by atheists? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Most of them because there is also a strong positive correlation between academic grades and atheïsm. But I'm sure some of the researchers will have been moderate christians too. Besides, numbers don't lie when they are presented correctly. 10:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably because science is anti-religion in many cases? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually it's a matter of mathematics. I agree that biology is in se anti-religious but curves and matrices are pretty neutral don't you think so? I mean where is the value ordeal in counting people, making a table and calculate some percentages? 10:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Depends on what your criteria are and those are not objective. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm just saying that the percentage of people who adopt the views of their parents are higher with believers than with non-believers. You can start your own neutral and objective research in your street/school/hobby club and guess what - you'll have the same conclusion. 10:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's because there were no infidels in earlier times and their numbers are increasing now. Probably you've never been to Limburg anyway, 'cause if you ain't religious you ain't welcome :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :You can't deny that the initial success of religion is based on 'passed on beliefs' (call it brainwashing if you like). And if non-religious people aren't welcome in Limburg that only proves the exclusive nature of religion. But I'm sure Limburg would like me. 10:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't deny that evolution makes a way to something better. Initially there was no belief, try explaining me that. I doubt it, 'cause we are more Wilders and VB :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::For the origins of religion we have to look at it as an instrument. Religion is grown out of explanations of the 'supernatural' (why do we exist, what makes the sun move, what happens to us if we die,...). It also was a base to get a sustainable moral system and later on it was highjacked by the elite to serve their needs and oppress the people (transition to monotheist systems). This fits several historical, sociological and psychological models. I don't know why you are referring to Wilders and VB because a lot of VB voters are in fact very religious. 10:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::But that fits anti-religious models :) I meant to say that Limburgish people are more far-right than far-left :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have more 'faith' in science than in religion. But then again I'm just a leftist extreme-progressivist who feels very lonesome in Belgium. I general, welfare nations are more rightist than leftist. Also, progressivism and green politics go together wioth leftism, as does attention for Third World conflicts and poverty. But those are all subjective correlations right? I'm going to stop here for my christian mom calls me to diner. 11:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC)